Thor Odinson
Thor, son of Odin, is the Crown Prince of Asgard as of 2008. He is the son of Odin Allfather and Freyja Freyrsdottir, the rulers of Asgard. He is the brother of Balder Odinson and, unknown to him, the brother to Hela Odinsdottir. He is also the adoptive brother of Loki Laufeyson and does not yet know Loki's true heritage. Personality Thor is the classic jock princely knight of fiction fame. He is quick to anger and act rashly. His immense strength, ego and hotheadedness preventing his innate honor and loyalty from shining through. For Thor, all he needs is to be humbled for him to be a great king. He is boisterous, confident, and outgoing. In his heart, he only wishes to live up to the expectations of his father to become a great king but, in truth, he did have difficulty finding the difference between a ruler and a warrior and what makes each a good man. Thor would take to often holding back his great powers, unless battling an opponent of equivalent strength and durability. Additional Information (Widely Known) This information is Widely Known, meaning a majority of people who know this NPC know this information as well, and is likely to be shared freely. * Thor is the same person as Thor from pagan Earth legend. ** He is the son of Odin and Freyja, as in legend. * Thor is Odin's chosen heir, and is favored by him over his other children to succeed him. ** Odin gave Mjolnir out of his personal armory to Thor, signifying him as his heir. * Thor's best friends are his two brothers, Loki and Balder, as well as Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. He is good friends with Heimdallr and Sif. * Thor knows a lot about his peoples' history, including his father's conquest of Jotunheim and his grandfather's conquest of Svartalheim. Additional Information (Secret) This information is Secret, meaning that only or indeed perhaps only the NPC knows the information. If a DM does not give this information to you and your character suddenly knows this information, this will be considered metagaming. ''' * One of Thor's greatest ambitions was to become a Valkyrie, until he realized that they were all women. Abilities Fighting Style '''Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Training You learn three special maneuvers. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn two additional maneuvers of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn new maneuvers, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one. Superiority Dice You start with four superiority dice, which are d8s, and you expend one whenever you use a maneuver. You regain them all when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 7th level and one more at 15th level. Saving Throws Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Maneuver save DC: 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Health or Dexterity modifier (your choice) Maneuvers * Goading Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to goad the target into attacking you. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Willpower saving throw. On a failed save, the target has a disadvantage on all attack rolls against targets other than you until the end of your next turn. * Menacing Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to frighten the target. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Willpower saving throw. On a failed save, it is frightened of you until the end of your next turn. * Pushing Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to drive the target back. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Health saving throw. On a failed save, you push the target up to 15 feet away from you. * Rally: On your turn, you can use a bonus action and expend one superiority die to bolster the resolve of one of your companions. When you do so, choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you. That creature gains temporary hit points equal to the superiority die roll + your Charisma modifier. * Sweeping Attack: When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to damage another creature with the same attack. Choose another creature within 5 feet of the original target and within your reach. If the original attack roll would hit the second creature, it takes damage equal to the number you roll on your superiority die. The damage is of the same type dealt by the original attack. Powers Over Nature. At 1st Level, choose from Cold, Fire, Lightning. When the features mention elemental damage, you do this sort of damage. (Lightning) Elemental Aura Starting at 1st level, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. You emanate an aura as a bonus action. The aura extends 10 feet from you in every direction, but not through total cover. Your aura has an effect that you can activate again on each of your turns as a bonus action. If your aura's effects require a saving throw, the DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Health modifier. You can choose one other creature you can see in your aura. The target must make a Dexterity saving throw. The target takes 1d6 Lightning damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases when you reach certain levels in this class, increasing to 2d6 at 10th level, 3d6 at 15th level, and 4d6 at 20th level. Soul of Nature Starting at 7th level,you can add half your proficiency bonus (round up) to any Dexterity or Health check you make that doesn't already use your proficiency bonus. In addition, when you make a running long jump, the distance you can cover increases by a number of feet equal to your Health modifier. You gain resistance to your elemental damage. Defiance Incarnate Starting at 10th level, you gain temporary hit points whenever you finish a short or long rest. These temporary hit points equal your Asgardian level + your Health modifier. Additionally, choose up to five creatures you can see at the end of the rest. Those creatures each gain temporary hit points equal to half your Asgardian level + your Charisma modifier. Equipment * Mjolnir (Until 2018) / Stormbreaker * Asgardian Armor (Medium) * Clothes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger